1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to molded buttons for electronic devices and more specifically to a co-molded button matrix and method of molding a button matrix.
2. Background of the Related Art
Button matrixes found in prior art electronic devices often included silkscreened colors on the button tops. After extended use, the silkscreened colors would wear off, detracting from the appearance of the device. Moreover, a DJ's night vision may also be impaired if two much illumination is permitted to shine through the buttons.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an illuminated button matrix that includes button tops that resist wear from repeated use.